The Bouquet
by Miyako Shinohara
Summary: When Romano finally allows himself to be happy. (WARNING : Heavy Spamano and Gerita fluff. Slight Prussia angst if you can find it.)


Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himayura, this story belongs to me and a friend of mine (Hey Nour :3)

PS : Romeo is a name I like to use for Seborga, I think it suits him ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

Yesterday, a bright summer day, Feliciano and Ludwig got married. Everyone had come to the wedding ceremony, and even if Lovino didn't agree at all to this, he came too. For his brother.

Feliciano was glowing. His eyes were sparkling of joy and he couldn't stand in place not a single minute. He was so happy than it seemed to reach to the others, because even Austria and Switzerland were smiling. He was dressed in a beautiful white outfit that made him look like an angel. And for a change, he decided to fully open his eyes, probably to be able to witness this day that he had waited for during an eternity. Lovino didn't say anything. He just looked away and mumbled that he was happy for him. And indeed he was. Secretly of course. Feliciano hugged him tightly and thanked him so much for giving him his benediction, before feeling his other brother, Romeo, pet him on his head, laughing at his awkwardness.

Ludwig's face had been gifted with a smile that no one had ever seen on him. It was like this day was a revival. A new start for a country that finally found love. His black outfit made a perfect contrast with Feliciano's and his gaze would not leave his husband. Maybe it was because he was so beautiful. Or because he couldn't believe someone actually loved him that much as to make it as far as getting married. Gilbert couldn't stop saying how much he was proud of his little brother, how much he was thankful he was still on earth to see this moment.

Everyone held his breath when Feliciano finaly throwed the bouquet, a wonderful bouquet made of white lilies and cornflowers, and some roses that Francis insisted on adding because it was a sign of love. Natalya was hoping it would end in her hand, as she was trying to catch it while holding the hand of Ivan. But instead, it landed on the head of Lovino, who was sitting alone in a corner. Sensing the thing on his head he held it and a blush formed in his cheek while everyone stared at him. Until he crossed gazes with Spain and his face turned as red as a tomato.

A day after, Lovino was still thinking about all of this. Why did his fratello choose the potato bastard anyway ? He couldn't approve this but if it made Feliciano happy, so be it. The only thing that was bothering him was why he couldn't stop thinking about that bouquet. Getting married was not something he had thought of before. He never intended too. And there was the famous question of « with who ? ». That part was kind of obvious to him for some reason…

He adjusted his position on his bed to watch Antonio's sleeping face next to him. They were dating for a good time now, like Feliciano and Ludwig before getting married.

The good thing about marriage, was if it was successful, one would never be alone again. He would be loved for eternity. Lovino secretly hoped that. He knew he was not lovable at all and that his brother was so much better than him. But why not ? That perspective embarassed him, and yet he was so eager for it to happen. He had always envied his little brother in everything. And now he envied his happiness.

When Antonio and Lovino slept together, the Italian was always the last to wake up. He liked sleeping so much, the Spaniard got kicked in the face each time he woke him up too early. The fact is that sleeping with Antonio was so much better than sleeping alone, although he would never admit it, Romano being Romano.

« Lovi ? You're awake ? »

Lovino felt himself staring at Antonio's face, until he woke up, opening his sleepy eyes at last. Lovino just stared at him, a certain couple of words burning on his tongue and begging to come out.

He blushed a little and fixed Antonio in the eyes, not saying anything.

Antonio smiled sweetly, greeting him a good morning in Spanish, holding Lovino's hand under the blankets like they would do everytime they slept together and found themselves in the morning. And Lovino felt himself falling in love again. His enterlaced feelings were making a bouquet, like the one that had brought him to this decision.

« Marry me, you bastard. »

He dropped, bluntly, blushing, a mess of feelings he couldn't control anymore, an indescribable light glowing in his amber eyes. Maybe it was love, maybe it was hope. He didn't know. He only felt himself melting when Antonio's eyes widened and a huge smile formed on his lips, surrounded him in his arms, repeating over and over how much he loved him, how much he loved this moment.

Lovino let himself smile, burrying his face in Antonio's chest, thinking that he would finally allow himself to be truly happy.

* * *

Wow, so much fluff. I hope I didn't kill anyone XD

A review maybe ? So Lovino's and Antonio's love can be blessed :3


End file.
